


Like What You See?

by sentientstars



Series: MMM: TanaNoya Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, Gen, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientstars/pseuds/sentientstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt one: being comfortable naked around one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImWithEnjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/gifts), [killuazcldyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/gifts).



> for the "March Madness Marathon" I'm challenging myself to write at least 1,000 words towards tananoya one-shots every day this month! most of the prompts featured in this collection will be "relationship milestones" of some kind. these are all entirely un-beta'd and more or less unedited so please excuse minor mistakes/errors.
> 
> warning: this chapter is rated "mature" for mild use of bad language, discussion of non-explicit, non-sexual nudity, and brief allusions to sex. it is not explicitly expressed, but please keep in mind that both characters are written to be of age, involved a mutually consensual, established relationship, post-canon.

          Tanaka kept perfectly still. For a few moments, there was no weight, no pressure, and no pain, just the envelope of warm silence pressing in around him, cradling him as if he were back in the womb. His heartbeat pulsed softly in his ears and the slight strain forming in his nose in the back of his throat signified he would need to go up for air soon. He exhaled through his nose, a brilliant array of bubbles rising up from his nostrils escaping into the open air above the water. He slowly pushed himself up, the cold air above the bathtub highlighting where the water clung to the skin of his head, neck, and shoulders. He opened his eyes and gently turned to look at his companion on his left. He was met with wide eyes; full, dark pupils, slight sprigs of blonde and black hair clinging to a pale forehead, the slight curve of subtle cheekbones, and a slightly lopsided, toothy grin that felt more like home than anything else he could think of.

          “Ready to get out? My fingers are doing that crinkly thing and it’s feeling like the first stage of rigor,” Nishinoya scrunched up his nose and shook his head a little, showing his repulsion. 

          Tanaka chuckled softly, “Yeah, I’m getting pretty water-logged myself. It’s hard to get out though when it’s so damn cold out there and so warm in here.”

          “Ugh, don’t remind me,” Nishinoya whined, forcing himself up out of the water all at once. His whole body immediately erupted in goosebumps as, one at a time, he threw his legs over the edge of the large wooden bathtub. His body curled forward in pain and he steadied himself on the side of the tub, “My balls are gonna shrink up to the size of tic-tacs,”

          Tanaka laughed unabashedly at this, sinking just slightly back down into the bath water enough to submerge his shoulders again.

          “I warned you, bro,” he chided jokingly. Nishinoya extracted one of his hands to shoot his best friend a bird before hobbling over pathetically to the towel rack.

          “At least I’m brave enough to take it head on; you’re gonna have to face the music sometime or another. You’re just prolonging the inevitable, dude-- unless you’re resigning yourself to a watery grave,” Nishinoya flashed him another grin while wrapping a towel around his waist, his teeth chattering a bit.

          “Damn! Way to make me feel like a coward,” Tanaka said mock-reproachfully, ejecting himself from the tub as well. The cold hit him all at once and he folded into himself, wincing. Nishinoya handed him a towel and he reluctantly extended an arm for it. His body wasn’t too keen on the idea of moving his limbs away from his core, lest he lose any more of the little heat he had left.

          Tanaka fastened the towel around his waist while Nishinoya used another towel to furiously scrub his hair. After a moment he paused, taking the ends of the towel into each hand, then filing it violently from side to side over the top of his head as one would polish a shoe. Tanaka mused at this, grateful that he didn’t also have to undergo such a vigorous drying process.

          Nishinoya stopped his thrashing all at once and pulled the towel off like a whip, shaking his head one final time for good measure. His hair was now flying out in every direction, effectively fluffed up like a bird whose feathers had all been mussed. He hummed contentedly, tossing the towel into the laundry basket and softly wringing his fingers through his hair to shake stray droplets out from the ends.

          Tanaka unconsciously extended a hand to ruffle Nishinoya’s hair, his heart swelling with tenderness as Nishinoya closed his eyes and his hum jumped up an octave, denoting his pleasure at the action, sounding much like a happy songbird.

          “Let’s go put some clothes on, I’m freezing,” Tanaka said, reluctantly pulling his hand away. He dragged his fingertips haphazardly down the outer curve of Nishinoya’s ear and along the edge of his jaw as he turned, exiting the bathroom and heading towards his bedroom. “Come on," he called from around the corner, "we’ve got to save your tic-tacs,”

          Nishinoya shivered, a fresh set of goosebumps arising over his skin. His feet felt like lead, but his body moved forward after Tanaka still, as if his touch had been magnetic and was pulling him along effortlessly all on its own.

          It wasn’t surprising that Nishinoya managed to have nearly as many clothes at Tanaka’s house as Tanaka had in his own house, considering how long they’d known each other and how much time Nishinoya spent over. Tanaka dug around in his own drawers first, pulling out a fresh pair of clothes, before pulling Nishinoya out something from his own drawers as well. The moment Nishinoya rounded the corner, his chest collided with a wad of garments that had been tossed into his arms. He clutched them gently and moved towards the bed, conveying gratitude with a simple “thanks, man”.

          Nishinoya dumped the articles unceremoniously onto the bed before hiking his arms up high above his head and curving his back into a full stretch. He bent backwards and extended out as far as his limbs would allow, pushing himself onto his tiptoes to extend his reach until he felt a light numbness in his muscles before relaxing back down. He shook his head again gently, his hands going for the knot in his towel that sat on his hip.

          Tanaka had been watching him, his ears fine tuned to the soft, strained noise in Nishinoya’s throat as he hit the pinnacle of his stretch and the outward rush of air that blew out his cheeks when he relaxed again, too fast to be a sigh. He found his voice again just as Nishinoya began unwinding his towel.

          “Noya,” he called, his voice even and pleasant. Nishinoya twisted at his torso to peer curiously over at his friend, his hands dropping to hold the towel dutifully in front of him. He made only a soft noise of half-acknowledgement, half-inquiry to spur Tanaka to continue speaking.

          “Can I--” Tanaka started, before quickly realizing he had no idea how to phrase what he wanted to ask. Directly seemed like the only way that would make any sense, even if it was still a little vague. “Can I… look at you?”

          Nishinoya blinked a few times and didn’t answer immediately, staying perfectly still. Tanaka could tell he was trying to process exactly what he’d been asked so he wouldn’t have to answer Tanaka’s question with another question. Nishinoya was already about 90% nude at that point and Tanaka had been looking at him all the while, which left really only one possible goal that would have driven such a question.

          Nishinoya gently discarded the towel he’d been holding in front of him onto the bed and turned to fully face Tanaka. He cocked one knee out to the side and rested his hands on his hips, tipping his head back slightly to exhibit his jaw.

          “Like what you see?” Nishinoya asked, grinning enthusiastically.

          Tanaka huffed a laugh into one hand, ducking his head for a moment in embarrassment, but quickly regained eye contact with his boyfriend and smiled back appreciatively. He walked over and brushed his bangs to the side, though they quickly resumed their position halfway in Nishinoya’s eyes.

          “Yes,” he said assuredly. 

          “Your turn,” Nishinoya said, simultaneously yanking the knot out of Tanaka’s towel and plucking it from his hips. He tossed the towel onto the bed, feeling Tanaka’s hands take hold on his shoulders. He turned his face back to look his best friend in the eyes and was relieved to find his expression completely relaxed and confident. 

          “My turn,” Tanaka returned softly. Nishinoya spread his hands flat out over the soft, defined curves of Tanaka’s abdomen before pulling his fingers up into loose fists and letting them rest just below his sternum. The sensation of Nishinoya’s fingernails against his skin made Tanaka shiver slightly; he pushed his hands around the back of Nishinoya’s head and pulled softly at the hair at the base of his neck, running his fingers through the whole back of Nishinoya’s hair now and then.

          Nishinoya tilted his head back a little for a moment, drawn towards Tanaka’s touch, but couldn’t maintain it for long because he ached to _look_. He slowly averted his gaze and let his eyes cast down over his boyfriend’s broad shoulders and the well-defined landscape of his chest and stomach. The hair that led down from his bellybutton to his groin was dark, but fine and unusually soft. Nishinoya uncurled his fingers and dragged his nails down again, softly scratching at the path the hair laid out over his skin. He smoothed his hands along the bottom of Tanaka’s stomach, dipping down briefly to ghost over the tops of his thighs before laying them to rest on his hip bones. He rubbed his thumbs softly over the edges and closed his eyes, leaning his head back again into Tanaka’s caresses.

          “Like what you see?” Tanaka echoed softly, smiling to himself as Nishinoya started to hum again. Nishinoya didn’t open his eyes or move his head, but a closed-mouth grin spread across his face.

          “I don’t have to worry about having tic-tacs anymore; blood’s rushing to my southern hemisphere so fast it’s like I’m in an ice age from the waist up.”

          “ _Yuu_ ,” Tanaka nearly wailed, half-scandalized, immediately pulling Nishinoya into him so he could bury his face in his shoulder. He was shaking hard from laughing, but was genuinely flustered all the same. Nishinoya barked a loud laugh back and snaked his arms up tightly over Tanaka’s back.

          “I’m not kidding!” Nishinoya defended between giggles, amused at his own joke. 

          “I know! That’s the worst part,” Tanaka retaliated from the crux of Nishinoya’s neck and shoulder. 

          “You’re so damn straightforward,” he pseudo-complained, moving his arms out a little so he could sink his teeth into Nishinoya’s neck. He held the back of Nishinoya’s head with one hand and pressed his other palm to the top of his back, pushing his tongue flat against the skin and sucking hard. His ears burned at the clear gasp Noya took in, the edges of which were laced with the softest hint of a moan.

          “ _Bi_ -forward,” Nishinoya halfheartedly corrected, softly sinking his nails into Tanaka’s back. Tanaka withdrew and conked his forehead against Nishinoya’s with considerable force, furrowing his eyebrows hard before shaking his head in amusement.

          “Nishinoya Yuu,” he started exasperatedly, his tone as if giving a lecture, “you useless bisexual. You are such a fucking nerd,”

          “The nerd label I will accept and acknowledge with pride,” Nishinoya agreed, raising his eyebrows and nodding slightly in concession. His forehead burned a little.

          “But,” he quickly continued, casting his eyes downward a moment. He moved one hand to set against the back of Tanaka’s neck and pushed his other palm flush against his happy trail, pushing the tips of his fingers downward agonizingly slow. He pulled Tanaka forward to rest their foreheads together, his voice saturated with salacity, “I can think of a few things I’m good for.”

          Tanaka swallowed hard, his skin prickling from arousal. His lower back arched slightly, pushing his hips forward in search of a more thorough touch. He steadied himself by holding Nishinoya’s waist with one hand, the other gripping white-knuckled by his own thigh. Nishinoya teased his fingertips up and down Tanaka’s lower stomach in a line, never going far above his bellybutton and never going down quite as low as Tanaka wanted him to go.

         “Yeah,” Tanaka agreed somewhat breathlessly, licking his dry lips, “although I can think of way more than a few.”

**Author's Note:**

> when noya says "rigor" at the beginning, he's referring to "rigor mortis", ie. death
> 
> OOH lord y'all are gonna grill me for setting you up for that sweet smut content only to give you the cold, sharp axe of a cock-blocking cliffhanger. maybe next time!
> 
> hmu @hqrarepairs via twitter or tumblr if you'd like :^) thank you for reading!


End file.
